


SUNFLOWER

by cado_the_avocado



Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Bullying, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Marvel, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, dad jokes, mentions of homestuck, protective uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cado_the_avocado/pseuds/cado_the_avocado
Summary: When tragedy happens there's nothing we can do about it this is what Milton Zharkov finds out after losing his brother and now he has to raise his niece all on his own but a trip to New Jersey changes their lives forever and they learn that sometimes tragedies can lead to new adventures.





	1. MORNINGS

“Uncle, Uncleeeee.” the young voice whispered softly and giggled crawling over the sleeping figure. 

Milton looked up at his niece and pulled his pillow over his head groaning “Alex, go back to sleep.” he muttered. Alex frowned at her uncle raising her brow and pinched his arm “You have have forgotten but I have school today Uncle.” she whispered. Milton’s eyes widened under the pillow and he quickly wiggled Alex off and rolled out of his bed landing on the floor Alex quickly scampered off downstairs heading to go find something to eat whether it be leftover pizza or something along those lines.

Milton on the other hand looked at himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his messy brown locks and sighed rubbing his shadow of beard and he groaned popping a few bones in his back he quickly turned on the shower and changed out of his clothes jumping in the shower to rinse and soap himself off. After he was done he dried himself off grabbing his sweatpants and hoodie throwing them on all he was doing was taking his niece to school and then going to start his work again. Milton never thought he was end up having to raise his own niece it just happened what happened was a traumatic event but, yet still it was engraved in his brain and he couldn’t possibly get rid of it.

Alex shuffled around the kitchen of the cramped apartment humming softly drumming his drumsticks over the countertops she wiggled his hips as well sliding over to her plate of pizza biting into the scalding melting cheese disaster, Milton walked downstairs holding an extra coat since it was freezing outside this damned new york weather was too much for him that’s why he loved working from home all he had to do was drop Alex off and come home.

“Alex let’s go.” Milton grabbed the drumstick from Alex lifting them over her head “And leave these home you need to be focused in school.” he yawned. 

“Uncle I am focused I just drum around when I’m bored.” Alex pouted at him. 

Milton pulled Alex’s coat off the coat rack along with her hat and put it on her zipping it up to her neck, he then pulled the hat over her arms and sighed “Let’s go and you need to stay warm too.” the both of them piled into Milton’s Acura RL and he drove off to Alex’s high school.

“Try not to get shoved in a locker today kiddo.” He glanced over at Alex who was looking out the window at the kids who were walking or riding their bike past them. “What are we doing this weekend?” she asked kicking the dashboard. Milton smiled “We’re going to New Jersey for that art museum you won’t stop talking about.” Alex smiled softly “Awesome.” Milton continued to drive off to her school and he hummed along to the song playing.

“Oldass.” Alex chuckled softly. Milton squinted at her “Michael Jackson’s ‘Human Nature’ happens to be the best songs I heard growing up.” he retorted. “Like I said Uncle Milton Oldass.” She muttered. “So which one are you gonna keep calling me Alex? Oldass for Tallass and where 

do you even get the words from??” he asked. “Okay so both for the first question and secondly I make these up because they’re fun.” Once Milton pulled up to Alex’s school he let her out “Have a good day shortass!” he yelled from the window. “For the love of god just go home tallass!” Alex yelled back running into the building. Milton watched Alex run inside and he sniffled slightly he pressed his face against the steering wheel tears falling from his face. Alex looked just like Ted she was already growing to look to him and it hurt Milton because he knew how scarring the incident was for Alex and he didn’t want her to feel alone in this battle.

Milton soon picked his head up at the sound of the car behind him honking and he drove off home to finish working on his book.


	2. SCHOOL DAYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some bullying incident

Alex HATED coming to school her learning wasn’t the issues it was the kids there specifically the Jones kids it was the main one Jaxon. She didn’t know why he hated her he just constantly found time to flirt with her and she pushed him away, and he did not like one bit so he often shoved against lockers, shoved her inside lockers and called her names the names were the worse because they stuck around and everywhere she went in the school.

Although today was different it felt weird no one approached her in the hallways and it was easier for her to get to her locker and to get through the school day she waited until gym because it always wen wrong that time and boy she was right.

She stood proudly tying her hair back Alex immediately began stretching for her class and that's when Jaxon approached her from behind

"Hey Al how's it going??" he asked leaning against the wall behind her.

Alex rolled her eyes at him and continued stretching this only enraged the male and he grabbed her by the collar throwing her on the ground he kicked her in the chest, Alex kicked his legs causing him to fall and she stood up looking at him Jaxon stood up as well and Alex balled her hands into fists and she punched him in the jaw which caused Jaxon to stumbled back. It wasn't long before a fight broke out and soon enough the both teenagers were in the office.

The principal had called Milton who looked unhappy with his niece and he looked over at Jaxon squinting.

"Alex what did I tell you?" he knelt down her height holding her hands.

"To ignore him but he pushed me." She admitted rubbing her bruises on her arms.

Milton looked over the bruised and grumbled walking inside the office to speak with the principle along with Jaxon's father. Alex could hear the arguing back and forth between the two adults and Alex covered her hands over her ears tears threatening to spill she wish the day could've been different, she wished her father was still alive so she wouldn't be putting this type of stress on her uncle.

All her thoughts came too a pause when she was tapped on the shoulder looking up she saw Jaxon's bother Weston he looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry about my brother Alex." He shoved his hands in his pockets looking away from her.

"It's fine Wes." she chuckled.

The two watched each other in silence and it felt what seemed like hours passed until Weston took something out his pocket and handed it to her.

Alex looked at the black rock in her hand and rose a brow at Weston "Coal?"

"I-it's my good luck coal!" he stuttered out blushing heavily he was embarrassed by this and he bounced on his heels. "It helps me whenever I feel something bad is gonna happen." Alex nodded slightly placing the coal in her pocket "Thanks."

Weston nodded in response and walked off waving at Alex smiling.

Milton eventually came out the office and sighed "Go get your stuff you'll be at home for a few weeks." Alex nodded grabbing her things out her locker and she followed Milton out the school back into his car. The car ride was long ans silent neither of them spoke Milton felt in his gut that if he said something Alex would break down and he didn't want that for Alex at this moment.

Once they got home Milton opened the door for Alex and the female went to he couch and Milton went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. The then slouched in the chair poking at the left over pizza Alex stared at him for a bit and then sighed.

"Night Uncle."

"Night Alex..."

And with that there was silence.


	3. DREAMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> milton awakes from a nightmare

I'm not scared of the dark  
I'm not running, running, running  
No, I'm not afraid of the fall  
I'm not scared, not at all

\------------------

It was dark at first Milton turned over in his bed pulled the pillow over his head closing his eyes again he woke up in a familiar place and he looked around and sighed town hall in Washington State this place would surely trigger back a memory he looked at his niece and smiled as she ran past him chasing her father.

Thomas was there to say his speech since he’d wish to become mayor at the time and he didn’t know what would become of him nor his family that day Milton sat in his chair sketching the butterflies in his little sketchbook Thimas had gotten him when soon enough Thomas was called up to say his speech along with his family there to support him.

”I Thomas Mitya Zharkov do believe I would be the best candidate as your mayor and I hope that as continue to run for the office I will win the hearts of every citizen and help those who can’t help themselves—“

That’s when the gunshot were heard and everyone in the audience ducked down and screams and cries of terror could be heard Thomas looked at Milton and Alex and he whisper shouted “Milton grab Alex and duck under the podium and do not come ou—“ that’s when Thomas fell to the ground and loud thud was heard he was out, he was dead.

Milton’s eyes widened he grabbed Alex who was crying and screaming as she reached out for father Milton held her back tears streaming down his face as he rocked Alex gently, the police eventually managed to catch the guy and it was just some civilian that didn’t like Thomas the town mourned the lost  of their future mayor.

Milton then woke up in a cold sweat tears falling from his face once again as he tried to calm down his breathing he then got out of his bed heading to Alex’s room he went to check to he pulse it was still steady, she was alive he then went to the kitchen to make himself some more coffee he was gonna be awake for a while because usually after those dreams he couldn’t got back to sleep for a long while and he knew that he would have to be awake just in case Alex woke up from the same dream and needed emotional comfort.

This day already started out shitty and it was only 5:00 AM.


End file.
